Insanity School
by Blackcat Alchemist
Summary: minha vida eh um complexo de acontecimentos aleatorios, aonde o logico é proibido e o normal inexistente, onde eu sou a atriz principal desse pandemonio [FICHAS ABERTAS!]CAP2 ON![CAP EXTRA! ON]
1. Seja bem vindoa a esse pandemonio

DOMO! Aqui quem fala é a Blackcat Alchemist mais conhecida como "Aiki", e eu tive a idéia de fazer essa fic com alguns testes para os personagens 'chave' bem, a historia que será elaborada na fic é mais ou menos assim:

Depois de alguns anos, todos acabam crescendo e expandindo seus laços, as pessoas crescem e viram adultos e esses adultos dão frutos que são mais conhecidos como 'a nova geração' e é sobre essa "nova geração" que iremos falar.

A fic se passa nos dias de hoje, os personagens de Naruto cresceram e tiveram seus filhos, (isso não se limita só aqueles que eram crianças, mas sim geral mesmo como Kakashi e até os mais velhos MESMO como Jiraya e o resto xD - ... só não tenho muita certeza em relação ao Orochimaru ... n.n'' mas como isso engloba tudo...) resumindo: nessa fic ninguém morreu mas sim cresceram, casaram (alguns nem casaram xD) e tiveram filhos, e é sobre esses filhos que iremos falar xD

Tudo começa quando Aiki (sim, é o meu pseudônimo, também foi o mesmo nome que eu me inscrevi em outra fic e tudo mais... mas poxa eu inventei o nome e gostei muito dele ÇÇ) ela é uma pessoa normal como todos nós, ou até mais normal que muitas pessoas "normais" (... mais normal que eu pelo menos xD) foi adotada muito pequena pelo seu tio já que seu pai e sua mãe desapareceram e não se tem noticia se eles estão vivos ou não. Ela vivia uma vida normal apesar dos respectivos amigos não tão normais assim, a Hana sua melhor amiga e os gêmeos Koryu e Nakashi seus melhores amigOs, estão juntos desde pequenos porque dizem que seus pais eram muito amigos e eles tem a tendência de serem amigos também, eles estudavam todos juntos até a quinta série quando Hana e os gêmeos, se mudaram para um internato, e é nesse internato que a REAL historia acontece.

No começo do seu primeiro ano escolar como colegial, Aiki é transferida por seu tio para o internato o qual Hana e os gêmeos estudam, que ela encarava como um internato "normal" o problema é que não é tão normal assim, esse internato é exclusivo para pessoa dotadas de habilidades especiais, eu diria: conhecimentos antigos dados por seus familiares (clã), então Aiki descobre que o internato era um internato de treinamento para ninjas, e descobre que a família dela também faz parte dessa insanidade toda (estamos no tempo atual, que acreditaria numa aberração dessa? xD eu pelo menos não) e também tem que treinar para ser uma ninja ( não que isso seja um problema já que ela herdou a super útil habilidade do pai de aprender as coisas com uma facilidade que dá inveja, o problema mesmo é que ao mesmo tempo que ela estuda a arte de jogar shurikens ela também sai com seus amigos de outras escolas que nem imaginam que gente assim exista, sem falar que ela não pode contar a verdade sobre o internato -ah! 3 vezes por mês os alunos saem para rever suas famílias) então ela descobre tudo que tem por baixo dos panos como os ninjas de hoje em dia e tudo mais, o problema é que o internato em si não é nada comum, além de treinarem ninjas também a treinamento de vários outros "seres do submundo" mas mesmo assim tem aquela similaridade de uma escola comum, tem A popular, O encrenqueiro, e tudo mais, mas até mesmo os professores não são nada normais.

Bem a ideia é essa, como eu mesma adoro participar de fics, eu resolvi abrir essa para geral xD quem quiser participar é só se inscrever, será feito uma escolha das melhores fics e tudo mais, então tem que ser muito CRIATIVO! D podem também ter interações com a Aiki o Koryu e o Nakashi e a HANA. como por exemplo: a irmã-prima de Aiki filha de Sasuke, e tudo mais... não há limite de insanidade nesse internato e nem nas fichas! BOA SORTE PARA QUEM QUISER PARTICIPAR!

* * *

(_ fichas devem ser enviadas através de reviews tá?_ )

DADOS:

**nome:**

**idade:**

**data de nascimento (dia/mês):**

**signo:**

**clã:**

**linhagem sangüínea** (algum poder especial só do clã etc.. ex:sharingan):

**cor dos olhos:**

**tipo de cabelo** (longo/curto liso/cacheado franja/sem franja):

**cor da pele:**

**estilo de corpo:**

**odeia:**

**adora:**

**trauma:**

**obsessão:**

**composto familiar:**

**clube que participa:(**pode ser clube de teatro, a banda, jornal da escola, grêmio estudantil - esse vai ter uma eleição especial - algum fã clube ... tanto faz... podem inventar um clube também!)

**gosta de animais:**

**trabalho**:(se faz algum bico, etc..)

**pessoa com quem tem afinidade:**

**matéria preferia**: (lançamento de shuriken a distancia, treinamento ao ar livre de taijutsu... etc... pode inventar também xD)

**mania:**

**cor preferida:**

**ano que estuda**:

**turma:** (A 18 vagas/B 30 vagas/C 28 vagas/D 29 vagas/E 29 vagas)(talvez não lote todas as vagas, porque sempre tem aqueles personagens que só aparecem uma vez ou outra mas se der..deu..xD)

**algo de especial/fora do normal**( se é ninja, vampiro etc... xD):

**Características psicológicas:**

**como se veste:(**além do uniforme é claro xD livre para escolher! xD)

**alguma cena:**

**par:**(pode inventar, ou escolher um dos já colocados aqui obs:os personagens de naruto mesmo já são adultos, o.o)

**o que você acha do par:**

**o que o par acha de você:**

**historia:**

**Característica(s) única(s):**

**Mais alguma coisa?**

* * *

agora um pouco mais sobre os personagens (inventados por mim) da fic para vocês conhecerem melhor:

Os personagens que mais aparecem:

**1º ano:**

_**Aiki a única NORMAL**_

. olhos pretos

. cabelos lisos, pretos, curtos com franja.

. sarcástica, realista, raciocínio rápido além da extrema facilidade de aprender as coisas

. É filha única de Itachi que desapareceu, então ela foi acolhida por seu tio Sasuke, o qual escondeu dela o que ela tinha de "diferente" , é sempre confundida por Sasuke com seu pai além da aparência ser parecida o jeito de pensar também é. resumindo ela é do tipo "eu sou a única normal nesse mundo de caos".

_**Hana a melhor amiga**_

. Olhos verdes

. Cabelos lisos, longos, loiros com franja

. Imperativa, doida, infantil, maluca e tagarela.

. é filha de Deidara, e herdou as técnicas do pai, é dois meses mais nova que Aiki e sempre a segue abraçando-a, pulando no pescoço e tudo mais e a chamando de "nii-san".

_**Koryu o melhor amigo**_

. Olhos vermelhos

. Cabelo lisos, longos, vermelho-vinho, com uma franja longa ( eu lembro muito do hao de shaman king quando penso nele, mas só o fisico mesmo)

. pentelho, engraçado, extrovertido, criativo e irritante, mas é muito mais responsável que Nakashi.

. É um dos gêmeos filhos de Sasori, sabe muito das técnicas de manipulação de bonecos, mas não é muito fã da técnica, não gosta de ficar na defensiva então ele aprimorou a técnica para manuseio de armas misturada com o manuseio de bonecos.

_**Nakashi o gêmeo do mal**_

. Olhos vermelhos

. Cabelo lisos, longos, vermelho-vinho, com uma franja longa (acho que a mentalidade do Hao é mais do nakashi xD)

. encrenqueiro, estrategista, maquiavélico e astucioso, sempre que se junta com Koryu parecem mais um "dois-em-um" e sempre fazem bosta juntos, normalmente o plano foi do Nakashi xD

. É o outro dos gêmeos filhos de Sasori, este porém prefere ficar na estratégia com os bonecos sendo o dos dois que mais sabe manipular os bonecos, o problema é que ele não vê diferença entre manipular os bonecos e as pessoas.

_**Kisa a inutil**_

. olhos direito verde olho esquerdo azul

. cabelos loiro acinzentado, longo, liso, sem franja.

. preguiçosa, pão dura, gulosa além de completamente inútil.

. Filha de Temari, sabe manipular o leque muito bem, mas na maioria das vezes está desligada do mundo, ela é uma completa inútil xD

_**Momo a filha do diretor**_

. olhos laranja-fogo

. cabelos ruivo-fogo, longos, cacheados, franjo na lisa.

. formal, decidida, meio perua, inteligente, cara de pau e parece que sabe de tudo, tem uma ótima facilidade com liderança, é a líder do grêmio estudantil.

. Filha de Pein, não se sabe muito sobre ela.

_**Yue a serva leal**_

. olhos roxos

. cabelos pretos, longos, lisos, sem franja.

. séria, calma, ótima em combates e leal

. não se sabe de quem ela é filha, somente que ela sempre anda com Momo e que se comporta como a segurança dela.

**

* * *

****2º ano**

**_Kei o demoniozinho_**

. olhos azuis

. cabelos castanhos escuro, curto, liso, com franja.

. ele é o "demoniozinho" da turma, sempre apronta, é pervertido e safado, é também o "faz tudo" porque ele faz tudo e perfeitamente... Sempre brincando e levando as coisas para o lado ruim xD É uma pessoa feliz, menos quando Tsubasa entra no meio.

. Não se sabe de quem ele é filho, mas ele é muito bom com combate corpo a corpo e com o uso dos elementos fogo e água.

**_Tsubasa o principe perfeito_**

. olhos dourados

. cabelos amerelo-ouro, liso, longo (até um pouco depois dos ombros, sempre está preso com uma trança), com franja longa.

. príncipe de conto de fadas, perfeito, porém um pouco sozinho, gentil e carinhoso.

. É o filho de Tsunade, (não me perguntem como o.o'') ao contrario da mãe ele é completamente calmo e controlado, mas também herdou a super-força e habiliade com medicinais de sua mãe.

**_Shiro O rei sombrio_**

. olhos verde-esmeralda

. cabelo branco-prateado, liso, longo (longo mesmo, que nem o Koryu e o Nakashi, vai até a cintura), com franja longa.

. sério, língua ferina, calculista, protetor e misterioso, sempre tem um sorriso malévolo no rosto e está com a cara sempre enfiada em livros e mais livros.

. É o filho de Kakashi, sabe tudo sobre genjutsus e ninjutsus, mas não gosta de jutsus relacionados a cachorros, prefere desenvolver seu próprio estilo.

_**Shinta o selvagem**_

. olhos azuis

. cabelos pretos, lisos, curtos, com franja um pouco longa.

. irritado, meio lerdo, bruto, simples e teimoso.

. É filho de Kiba, também está sempre junto com o seu companheiro o cão Inu (sem nenhum pingo de criatividade, nem eu nem ele xD) e é muito bom nas tecnicas assim como eu pai.

_**Kaoru o fofinho**_

. olhos cor de mel

. cabelos loiro curtos, lisos, com franja, tá sempre cheio de penduricalhos.

. é o crianção do grupo, feliz, mimado, fofo e comilão.

. É o filho de Ino, é muito bom em ninjutsus e genjutsus mas não gosta de taijutsu, parece uma criança as vezes, sabe muito sobre flores assim como a mãe.

* * *

Bem, por enquanto é só isso xD

Duvida?

_Review_

Que participar?

_Review_

Ñ gostou da ideia?

_Review_

Quer dar alguma sugestão?

_Review_

Quer reclamar?

_Review_

Obrigada pela atenção! quer ver como vai continuar?

_Review_

**JA NE!!!**


	2. mais personagens

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Olá para todo mundo e aqui estou eu mostrando a cara de novo xD

Queria dizer que estou bastante satisfeita com as fichas!! Só que é aquela coisa, eu não posso escolher todo mundo xD então boa sorte aqueles que foram muito bem!! ò.o/ Alguns eu já praticamente coloquei na história hehee x3

Ah sim! Teve algumas pessoas que me perguntaram da onde eu tirei idéia para alguns personagens (por exemplo: a kisa ser A INUTIL e o Nakashi ser o GÊMEO DO MAL)

Posso ser bem sincera? O.o ? Então ta, eu realmente tenho amigos assim o.o sério, a Kisa (só não é o mesmo nome xD ela é uma das viciadas em D.N. e me pediu para o sobrenome ser "yagami" mas isso é outra história xD) é realmente uma INUTIL da vida o.o sério, não to mentindo não, ela não faz exatamente NADA e não presta para NADA! O.O! Além de sempre perguntar para mim o que eu levei de lanche, eu chegar a dar um biscoito/gole do refri/bala e ela não me dá NADA! Ò.Ó!!! NADICA DE NADA!! ( e olha que ela leva DOIS pacotes de biscoito e uma garrafa CHEIA de gatorade todo santo dia ¬¬'')

Já o Nakashi e o Koryu, bem, eles não são exatamente GEMEOS, mas eles andam sempre juntos, falam sempre a mesma coisa ao MESMO tempo, parecem mais irmãos MESMO! Ò.ó!! Mas eles não são nem parentes xD Eu pensava que os dois eram idênticos de personalidade, até que fui obrigada a sentar do lado do Koryu (o nome usados aqui são só pseudônimos ta? xD) e descobri que ele é muito mais decente que o Nakashi e que a culpa toda é do Nakashi e ele é o irmão gêmeo do mal ò.ó!! (teve uma época na escola que os dois deixaram o cabelo crescer e realmente pareciam gêmeos... o problema é que eles – NAKASHI – eram porcos e a professora achou um pedaço de PÃO no cabelo da criança u.u'')

A minha melhor amiga é a Hana mesmo... xD só que aqui não tem para colocar voz, porque po ela fala muito rápido meu deus do céu!! O.O!! Ela consegue contar uns 4 episodeos de Bleach que ela assistiu em 1 minuto!! (a pior parte não é que você entende? '' er... vamos deixar isso de lado...) EH ASSUSTADOR!! O.O!!

* * *

Ah! Mas voltando ao assunto principal, também eu percebi que tem muita garota para pouco "homi" o.o então eu tomei a liberdade de criar mais um circo de horrores

**Tsubasa:** ÇÇ a gente não é um circo de horrores

**Kei:** dessa vez eu tenho que concordar com o Tsu...Tsu...TSUBAKA!!

**Shiro:** Kei... não chame as outras pessoas de baka, elas podem não gostar **sem tirar os olhos do livro**

**Kei:** Tô nem aí o.ó ele é baka, baka, mil vezes BAKA!! EU ODEIO ELE!!

**Aiki:** do jeito que você fala até parece que você AMA ele ¬¬

**Kei:** **estático**

**Shiro:** Aiki... não fale que o Kei ama o Tsubaka , ele pode não gostar...

**Tsubasa:** você ta parecendo um CD riscado Shiin-chan ..

**Kei:** BUÁAAAAAAAAAAAA EU NÃO AMO O TSUBAKA Ç´Ç!!! **só despertou agora** E O ÚNICO QUE É UMA ABERRAÇÃO AQUI É O SHINTA!! ELE COME QUE NEM UM MACACO!! Ò.Ó!!

**Shinta:** Mas hein?

**Tsubasa:**...tsu...baka...?

* * *

Ca-ham ¬¬'' voltando... Eu resolvi criar mais alguns personagens homens (principalmente para o primeiro ano) já que precisamos de mais homens xD mas antes eu me esqueci de comentar algumas coisas sobres os personagens do segundo ano o.o (o Kei e a turma... ou como meus amigos costumam falar _"a tchurma do kei"_** Kei:** é por isso que eu gosto dos seus amigos )

Por exemplo: O Kei é o irmão adotivo do Shiro, ele é mais novo do que o Shiro, então o Shiro se comporta como o "irmão zeloso" perto do Kei, enquanto que perto do Shiro o Kei se comporta como o "irmão mais novo carente" ( o que provoca muitas reações de Yaoinismo com eles dois entre as minhas amigas fanáticas por yaoi, mas não vai ter não, outra dupla foco de yaoinismo é entre o Kei e o Tsu, porque elas acham 'tão fofa' a relação de ódio deles dois xDD)

No dado momento o Shiro só está de olhos focados no Kei, como um irmão mais velho coruja mesmo, "quero que ele seja feliz e não vou deixar ninguém acabar com esse meu desejo" (na história real, - que eu disse desde o começo que esses personagens "chave" eram para uma história minha e que isso era um teste para ver se eles eram bem aceitos - todos odeiam o Tsubasa, mas nessa história aqui o único que odeia o Tsu é o Kei mesmo o.o)

Já o Shinta, considera o Shiro como seu melhor amigo enquanto inveja o Kei que tem os olhos do Shiin-chan só para ele n.n'' e tbm odeia o Kei porque ele sempre implica com ele o chamando de homem das cavernas ou marido da Chita " eles sempre acabam brigando mas o Kei-chan sempre ganha o.o

Sobre o Kaoru eu não tenho muita coisa a dizer, (digamos que ele foi o ultimo que eu inventei dois 5 xD) ele é fofinho, e adora a Aiki, ta sempre perto dela, e é aquelas coisas cuti-cuti que dá vontade de abraçar até ouvir quebrar os ossos x3 (tipo o momiji ou o Honey-sempai xD)

Divisão de turmas do 2º ano:

**Turma A: **(para deixar o Kei e o Shiin-chan juntos eu tive que deixar uma classe vazia xD'' é que, a turma A do primeiro ano é a que tem mais gente então achei justo que a turma E do segundo ano que tenha mais gente xD)

**Turma B:** Kaoru

**Turma C:** Tsubasa

**Turma D:** Shinta

**Turma E:** Kei , Shiro

Também recebi um email pedindo um rankin dos personagens masculinos mais "queridos" u.u'' vou procurar atualiza-lo sempre que der.

(ta aí porque o Kei ODEIA o Tsubasa xDD)

**1º lugar:** Tsubasa

**2º lugar:** **EMPATE** KEI x SHIRO _( no caso acho que o Shiro cederia o lugar para o otouto xD sério ele é do tipo que não se importa em ceder mas SÓ com o KEI que ficaria muito grato e o abraçaria feito criança com grandes olhos de felicidade xDD)_

**3º lugar: **Nakashi

**4º lugar: **Koryu

**5º lugar: **kaoru

**6º lugar:** Shinta (estranho... no meu colégio ele tirou em segundo xDDD)

* * *

Bem! Vamos aos novos personagens masculinos

Somente do **1º ano**

_**Eiiji a beleza fria**_

. Olho direito azul olho esquerdo amarelo

. Cabelos lisos, curtos, repicados pretos com franja cobrindo os olhos

. Quieto, tem aquele ar assassino, sempre tem a orelha cheia de piercings (mas só a orelha) tem a fama de "menino mau" sempre usa roupas pretas e é na maioria das vezes frio com as pessoas, ele carrega uma espada enorme nas costas larga porém fina. É muito bonito, tem a pele muito branca para contrastar com os cabelos e a roupa, sempre cheio de colares e anéis, bem estilo "do mal" mesmo. Mais coisas serão ditas sobre ele mais tarde, mas tentem se contentar deliciando-se das pequenas descobertas sobre essa figura.

. não se sabe absolutamente nada sobre ele só que ele sempre fica sentando no MESMO lugar, todo fim de tarde, vendo o dia virar noite.

_**Hikaru o nerd sem jeito**_

. Olhos castanhos

. Cabelos castanhos, meio longos (não vai até os ombros mas é mas passa das orelhas) repicados meio ondulado com a franja caindo desajeitadamente sobre os óculos.

. Ele tem um grande conhecimento sobre os pergaminhos locais e estuda para se tornar um grande sábio conhecedor de tudo, mas é meio desajeitado, e sempre fala de forma formal com os outros e fica tímido muito facilmente, sonha em perder a timidez e tem o "kei-sempai" como ídolo. Usa óculos meio grandes para o seu rosto e ficam escorregando toda hora.

. Ele é muito tímido nunca fala de si mesmo, por isso não sabemos de quem ele é filho, mas sempre que toca no assunto da família ele fica com uma cara estranha como se fosse algo ruim.

_**Kaito as regras são absolutas**_

. olhos verdes

. cabelos loiro cor de pérola , curtos, picotados, com uma franja um pouco maior que o cabelo picotada que molda o rosto.

. Kaito é um menino calmo e tranqüilo e muito dedicado, tem um sangue e é muito veloz em seus ataques, é um menino que sempre tenta levantar o astral dos outros quando estes estão pra baixo, porém se preocupa demais com os outros e equece as vezes de si mesmo, nunca opõe as regras as dizendo ser absolutas, sempre cumpre ordens e como está acostumado a isso, não consegue agir por contra própria.

. A mãe de Kaito é muito carinhosa e até protetora demais, enquanto o pai é rígido e severo quando o tema discutido são as leis de conduta, no fundo, Kaito morre de medo de falhar com o pai.

_**Minoru o senhor tranqüilidade**_

. olhos azuis claros

. cabelos azuis claros, curtos com franja moldando o rosto.

. Minoru é do tipo que não se irrita com nada, está sempre calmo o que chega dar raiva algumas vezes, adora escutar musicas lentas, e perder o dia vendo a correnteza de um rio sobre uma ponte, leva a vida do jeito que der, tem seu lado misterioso, é muito bom com as palavras, melhor pelo menos do que com as mãos.

. Kaito tem uma família normal, e uma irmã gêmea Mizumi, o pai porém é como se fosse a "mãe" da casa porque está sempre limpando tudo enquanto a mãe está trabalhando.

_**Tadahiro "que tudo vá para o inferno"**_

. olhos azuis

. cabelos azuis espetados para cima, com só um pouco de franja fazendo uma "anteninha", sua pele é MUITO morena o que contrasta com o cabelo azul.

. Tadahiro é do tipo yankee que sempre arruma briga e fala coisas feias (e sempre mostra o dedinho do meio que é enfeitado com um anel largo e uma tatuagem escrito "fo-se" ) apesar de ser mais um "bad boy" ele não anda com Eiiji, prefere andar com Misuke e Ren que são seu "seguidores" na escala de valentões, estes também possuem aparências tipo Yankee, estes preferem lutar mano-a-mano e são horríveis em lógica, no fundo Tadahiro admira muito Shinta para ser mais direta "quero ser ele quando crescer".

. Tadahiro foi jogado no internato por "precisar de ajuda" o que o deixou com muita raiva e o tornou mais um revoltado da escola, praticamente nunca vai a aula e não está nem aí pois a família dele se mudou e não disseram a ele para onde iriam, ele fora simplesmente abandonado.

_**Misuke i love rock'n roll**_

. olhos castanhos

. cabelos loiros com mechas vermelhas sem franja e liso.

. Misuke é um dos seguidores de Tadahiro, o amis calmo dos 3, sempre concorda com o que ele diz, mas se importa realmente com Tadahiro sempre o ajudando e caindo na porrada se for preciso, é um amante do rocke do metal.

. Misuke também foi abandonado pela família no internato virando um amigo muito intimo de Taa-chan (apelido que para o Tadahiro significa o mesmo que "bata em mim até eu morrer") é guitarrista de uma banda de rock e pretende seguir a trilha da musica quando se formar.

_**Ren ta olhando o que?**_

. olhos vermelhos

. cabelos castanhos com mechas brancas, franja caindo por cima dos óculos de natação que ele costuma usar, o cabelo é meio colado ao rosto o que dá aparência de mal-lavado

. Ren é o mais inteligente dos 3, apesar de ser novo fuma cigarro da fabrica do pai, não ta nem aih para o resto do mundo, não gosta de ser encarado porém sabe muito bem quando passa dos limites, é o único que usa a cabeça dos 3.

. O pai de Ren é dono de uma grande fabrica de cigarros, enquanto a mãe é uma atriz famosa de T.V. Tem o poder de movimentar a terra.

Bem... por enquanto é só isso que eu consigo extrair do meu cérebro . com a cabeça parecendo bagaço de laranja tudo isso eu acabei de inventar... então... tenham dó de mim ÇÇ

* * *

Ah sim! só mais um comunicado, eu vou simplesmente igonrar as fichas que vierem dessa forma:

**Nome:** hana sei lá o que lá

**Idade:** nyaaa escolhe aí vai?

**Cor dos olhos:** pode escolher

**Cabelo:** as nuvens de hoje estão muito brancas não? Pode escolher essa:

(... depois de muito tempo depois)

**Historia:** Deixo por sua conta chéfis! Ò.ó/

Tipo... eu teria que inventar _TUDO_ xD então... é lógico que nem precisam manda se for assim não é? xDDD

Mas não me importo em escolher uma coisa ou outra, ah sim! Alguns eu gostei da ficha, mas vou modificar um pouco algumas pequenas coisinhas ta?

Por isso agora terão que colocar mais uma coisa na inscrição

**ACEITA QUE A AUTORA POSSA FAZER ALGUMAS MODIFICAÇÕES PARA SE ADEQUAR MELHOR A HISTORIA? ( ) SIM ( ) NÃO**

Aqueles que responderem não deverão estar cientes e confiantes de seus personagens do jeito que são, pois se eles por acaso não se adequarem a história como eu não fui permitida de modificar algumas coisas então não terei como encaixa-los.

Ah! Só uma coisinha, por exemplo, "CLÃ" é como se fosse uma família, por exemplo, a Aiki é filha do Itachi então seu clã é o clã uchiha, por isso se a personagem for filha por exemplo do Shikamaru (clã nara) o clã dela não pode ser o clã uchiha.

Acho que é só isso mesmo 3 gostei muito das fichas! Obrigada aqueles que estão participando e aqueles que vão participar! Não se preocupem, eu não demorarei muito para aparecer xDDD

JA NE!!!


	3. um ultimo aviso

"não demorarei muito para aparecer xD"

Será que eu realmente sei o significado dessas palvras? ¬¬''

Hehehe! D (liguem não quando eu fico nervosa eu fico burra mesmo xDD'')

**Shinta:** demo Aa-chan... você já não é burra sem ser nervosa? **sem nenhuma má intenção**

**Aiki: ****acerta o teclado em kei **ò.ó

**Shinta:** ITAI!! X.X!! **com a cabeça sangrando** ISSO DOI AA-CHAN!! Ò.Ó!!

**Kei:** não para não aa-chan, assim de repente ele aprende alguma coisa **cara malefica** se a gente abrir a cabeça dele e colocar as letras dentro talvez ele deixe de ser tão idiota **¬¬''**

**Shinta: **Voce disse que eu sou OQUE?!? Ò.Ó!!

**Kei:** uma pessoa com deficiencias mentais que não consegue responder quanto é 1+1 ¬¬''

_Aposto que ele não entendeu_

**Shinta:** Não vem tentar me enganar ò.ó!! Você me chamou de idiota que eu ouvi!! **Apontando para a propria cabeça** ò.ó7 acha que eu sou besta?!

**Kei:** ...

_Por que eu ainda tento? ¬¬''_

**Aiki:** CALEM A BOCA QUE EU TO TENTANDO ME CONCENTRAR Ò.Ó!! **ameaçando jogar outra parte do computador nos 2**

**Kei:** n.n como eu poderia descordar?

**Shinta: ****sussurro**¬¬ exagerada

**Aiki:** joga a caixa de som no shinta

**Shinta:** x.x

**Kei:** cara... ou você é suicida... ou é idiota mesmo...

_... e eu ainda me pergunto isso ? u.ú?_

**Aiki:** joga a outra caixa de som no Kei

**Kei:** EI!! Ò.ó!! PORQUE FEZ IS-

**Aiki:** CALA A BOCA !!! **olhos pegando fogo**

**Kei**: **com um galo na cabeça** hai ..

* * *

Olá para todo mundo e cá estou eu devolta!! DD

Como eu já estou finalizando a minha outra fic "AIKI" queria vir aqui avisar que da proxima vez que eu vier aqui mostar as caras vou colocar no ar o PRIMEIRO CAP de insanity School! weeee **atirando fogos de artificio**

Mas não se preocupem aqueles que ainda não se inscreveram, porque vou começar a fic, mas as fichas ainda não estão fechadas, eu só vou resolver começar logo porque é meio chato para mim e para vocês ficar enrrolando até todo mundo ficar cheio de tanta aparição minha e historia que é bom não acontecer não é? XDD

Vou repetir **AS INSCRIÇÕES AINDA ESTÃO ABERTAS** não se preocupem ainda tem muitas vagas, e vão continuar abertas até completar todas as vagas, então não se preocupem, quando elas estiverem cheias eu aviso tá? XD

* * *

Só alguns comunicados:

. as turmas **"E"** foram riscadas, agora só existem de turmas **A** à **D** _(Kei e Shiro foram para a turma A, todas aquelas que queria ficar com eles dois na mesma classe também foram mudadas para a turma A)_

. Por turma serão aceitos somente _6 pessoas_ (quando uma turma se esgotar as que sobrarem eu colocarei em outra para acabar de preenche-las, por exemplo a turma 1-C só tem mais uma vaga, se aparecerem mais 2 pessoas querendo participar a que se encaixar melhor na turma 1-C fica nela e a outra muda para outra turma, como 1-D, 1-A ... os que se insreveram no primeiro ano ficarão no primeiro (1-...) as que se inscreveram no segundo ficarão no segundo (2-...) e assim vai...)

. Só uma dica, existem um numero grande de pessoas tanto no 1° e no 2° ano, então é mais necessario pessoas do 3° ano.

. Também estão abertas as inscrições para professores (eu esqueci de avisar xD'')

mas essas serão add:

"materia que ensina"

" aluno preferido" (sempre tem aquele puxa-saco, mas essa você pode optar por não escolher)

. As pessoas que se inscreveram para aluno também podem criar outro personagem sendo esse professor, (já que isso foi só comunicado agora .. gomen... é que tem gente que preferia ser professor a ser aluno -- falha minha...)

qualquer duvida e só me comunicar!

Aiki (traço) chan (arroba) hotmail (ponto) com

Ou

Nekochaaan (arroba) yahoo (ponto) com (ponto) br

**SUGESTÕES SÃO SEMPRE BEM-VINDAS!!**

Desculpem-me a pressa mas é que eu to meio sem tempo

E se não sair do computador agora cabeças vão rolar...

Mais especificamente a minha u.u''

Então... JANE BYE BYE!!!

* * *

**Aiki:** ai meu deus!! o.o!!

**Kei:** que foi?

**Aiki:** tô morrendo de saudades TTTT

**Kei:** ¬¬ **ainda com um galo na cabeça **


	4. Cap 1! Confusão na Enfermaria!

É pessoal, finalmente não é? Depois de tanto esperar u.u...

Agora é o "agora ou nunca" para ver se a história vai agradar mesmo xDD

Bem, como comédia não parece ser o meu forte (até agora só coloquei no ar fics sérias ou tristes, e envolvendo yaoi xDD... ) então... essa vai ser a minha primeira esperiencia com uma fic de humor... o.o... bem... deixa de "bla bla bla" e vamos ao que interessa .

_

* * *

__Insanity school _

_Seja bem-vindo(a) a esse pandemônio..._

**Cap 1: só o gostinho n.n**

_Prazer, me chamo Uchiha Aiki, tenho cabelos pretos, lisos até os ombros uma franja que vive teimando em cair nos meus olhos, estes são tão pretos quanto os meus cabelos._

_Dizem que eu sou muito parecida com o meu desaparecido/falecido pai, tanto no modo de se comportar como na aparência._

_Cá estou eu, um ser praticamente normal, ou eu diria até agora normal, porque me vejo sendo sugada por esse ambiente, aonde o lógico é impossível e o normal inexistente._

_Querem uma prova? Simples... estou aqui na enfermaria a meia hora do lado de um pivete que tem um matagal azul em cima da cabeça que ele cisma em chamar aquilo de cabelo, porque eu estou na enfermaria?_

_Meu braço foi "acidentalmente" congelado por mais uma maluca desse maldito internato._

_Porque o capim azul ambulante está comigo? Porque ele está com o braço congelado junto com o meu._

**Capim azul ambulante: **É SIM!! Ò.Ó!!

**Aiki:** Não é não

**Capim azul ambulante: **É SIM!! Ò.Ó!!!!

**Aiki:** Não é não

**Capim azul ambulante: **É SIM!! Ò.Ó!!

**Aiki:** Não é NÃO!!

**Capim azul ambulante:** É SIM!! Ò.Ó!!

**Aiki:** JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO É!!! Ò.Ó!!

**Capim azul ambulante:** É SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!! Ò.Ó!!

**Aiki:** NÃO É NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!! Ò.Ó!!!

**Capim azul ambulante:**É LOGICO QUE É!! Ò.Ó!!!

"_lógico?" desde quando um cabelo azul espetado pra cima é NATURAL!? _

**Aiki: ****cutucando o cabelo **quantos litros de gel você passa nisso? E **PORQUE** AZUL!?!

**Capim azul ambulante:**EU JÁ DISSE QUE É NATURAL E É PORQUE É!! Ò.Ó!! EU DURMO COM ELE ASSIM, EU TOMO BANHO COM ELE ASSIM, EU COMO COM ELE ASSIM E EU ACORDO COM ELE ASSIM!!! ELE É NATURAL SIM!!!

_Naturalmente absurdo ¬¬''_

**Capim azul ambulante**JÁ CHEGA!! EU VOU EMBORA!! Ò.Ó!!! **se levanta bruscamente e vai para a porta** E VOCÊ PARA DE ME SEGUIR!!! Ò.Ó!!!

**Aiki: **eu não estou seguindo você.

_Ele não é muito brilhante não é?_

**Capim azul FALSO ambulante:**A É!?! ENTÃO PORQUE VOCÊ ME SEGUIU ATÉ A ENFERMARIA, FICOU DO MEU LADO O TEMPO TODO E AGORA VAI EMBORA... co...migo... O.O AI MEU DEUS!!!

_O que é agora? ¬¬?_

**Capim azul FALSO ambulante:** VOCÊ ME AMA!!! O.O!!!!

_Ta certo... DA ONDE ELE TIROU ISSO!?!_

**Aiki:**... ei... ¬¬

**Capim azul FALSO ambulante:** Ç.Ç NÃO!!! NÃO!!! EU NÃO QUERO TER QUE TORRAR TODA A MINHA GRANA COM BIXOS DE PELUCIA COM CARA DE MANIACOS QUE VOCÊS ACHAM FOFOS!!! E AQUELES RESTAURANTES SUPER CAROS QUE SÓ TEM 3 COLHERES DE COMIDA!!! Ç.Ç

**Aiki:**ei... pode ir par-

**Capim azul FALSO ambulante:** DEPOIS ME CASAR E TER QUE ATURAR 4 CRIANÇAS, PORCAS, CHORONAS, MAL-EDUCADAS, COM TUDO A MESMA CARA E VOCÊ RECLAMANDO NO MEU PÉ DIZENDO QUE EU NÃO FAÇO NADA NA VIDA SÓ BEBER COM OS AMIGOS E TER QUE ATURAR SUAS CRISES DE CIÚMES!!!

_Taí um cara traumatizado por novelas mexicanas._

**Capim azul falso traumatizado ambulante: **DEPOIS QUANDO TIVER 75 ANOS ME APAIXONAR PELO PAULÃO DA PADARIA E VIRAR UM VELHO DE 75 ANOS, DIVORCIADO TENDO DE PAGAR 4 PENSÕES, HOMOSEXUAL E VELHO!! Ç.Ç!!!! NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!!!

**Aiki:**PARA DE BERRAR HOMEM!!! **Dá um tapa na cara do capim azul ambulante **projeto de grama falsa... olha pro seu braço antes de entrar em crise de novo!!

**Capim azul falso traumatizado ambulante:**AHHHH!!! **Olha o braço congelado com o da Aiki** ELA ME AMA!!! ATÉ TÁ SEGURANDO O MEU BRAÇO!!! MEU DEUS!! O FUTURO É NEGRO!!! SOCORRO!!! CADÊ A LUZ!? EU QUERO CORRER PARA A LUZ!!ÇOÇ

**Aiki:**NÃO SEU ENERGUMENO!! Ò.Ó!!! ESTAMOS CONGELADOS A HORAS PELO BRAÇO E VOCÊ ATÉ AGORA NÃO PERCEBEU!?!

**Capim azul falso traumatizado ambulante:**... Estamos... congelados... pelos braços... É só isso...?

**Aiki:** é.

**Capim azul falso traumatizado ambulante:** nada de ursinhos de pelúcia demoníacos?

**Aiki:** é. ¬¬''

**Capim azul falso traumatizado ambulante:**nada de restaurantes caros pão-duros?

**Aiki:** é. U.ú...

**Capim azul falso traumatizado ambulante:**nada de Trade e Chad correndo pelados no quintal dos fundos e Mônica e Magali brincando com o cachorro do vizinho?

**Aiki:** é... o.o...

**Capim azul falso traumatizado ambulante:**prazer me chamo Tadahiro n.n e você?

**Aiki:**... eu me chamo... Aiki...

_As vezes eu me pergunto que lugar é esse que eu vim parar... Eu sinto como se atravessasse um portal e parasse em outra dimensão que aqui é mais conhecida como "internato"._

_Desde o fim do ano passado meu tio vem falando para mim que nesse ano eu iria mudar de colégio, ia para um internato especial, para pessoas "especiais", o que na hora eu não entendi nada._

_Meu tio sempre foi muito bom comigo, sempre me deu muito carinho, mas eu nunca consegui chama-lo de pai, no maximo que eu consegui chama-lo foi de "Sasuke". Naturalmente eu chamo ele de tio mesmo..._

_Mas essa eu não esperava... De todos os lugares do mundo que ele tinha para me mandar... Ele me mandou logo para esse inernato de loucos onde no primeiro dia de aula eu sou atacada por uma mulher-doida-congeladora-de-braços que me congela com um cabelo-falso-capim-azul-ambulante-traumatizado-por-novelas-mexicanas que fica berrando no meu ouvido e depois age como se NADA tivesse acontecido._

_Ta... eu também não acho que a Hanna e os dois irmãos do mal sejam assim tão normais... Eles vieram para cá antes de mim, nós éramos muito juntos antigamente, até que os pais deles o colocaram aqui e a gente acabou se separando._

_Mas se eu pensava que isso já era insano o suficiente... é porque eu não sabia o que ia acontecer daqui para frente, onde tudo pode acontecer, aqui nessa "insanity school"_

_É... dizem que quando as coisas estão ruins, elas tendem a piorar. _

_E parece que comigo não vai ser diferente... u.ú..._

_Ó céus... ó vida..._

_Pelo menos... a MINHA vida. ¬¬_

* * *

AH!! O.O!!

Esse foi o primeiro cap... espero ter agradado...

Foi bem curtinho para deixar só o "gostinho" mesmo xDD

Estou morrendo de medo de não ter agradado Ç.ç

Sério... to mó insegura Ç.Ç

**Kei: **QUE TIPO DE AUTORA ADMITE QUE ESTÁ INSEGURA!?! EI!! PORQUE EU NÃO APARECI!? Ò.ó!?

Bem... é que... eu queria só fazer essa experiencia porque estou morrendo de medo de ter acabado com as esperanças do pessoal .

E o Kei só aparece a partir do próximo cap 2

**Kei: **quero ver só u.ú

**Cap2!!**

_Reencontro de antigos amigos! Confusão na biblioteca!!_

_Não perca a entrada triunfal de nossos queridinhos preferidos!! _

Sim Kei... eu estava falando de você do Shiro e do resto da sua turminha x3 

_Sem review, sem continuação_

_(afinal eu tenho que saber se está agrandando ou não não é? xD)_

Os novos personagens irão aparecer também apartir do próximo cap!

Todos o que se inscreveram terão uma surpresa!!

(afinal gente... quando se é muito indecisa... a gente tem q apelar para ou "tudo" ou "nada" x não posso falar mais nada xD)

**JA NE BYE BYE!!!**

Por favor não me matem do coração viu? XD?


	5. Cap 2! O julgamento de Aiki!

**Cap2 confusão na biblioteca **

_Lei de murphy:_

"_Se alguma coisa pode dar errado, dará. E mais, dará errado da pior maneira, no pior momento e de modo que cause o maior dano possível."_

_Acho que isso seria uma adaptação da minha vida ¬¬''_

_Ou pelo menos a partir do momento que eu entrei nesse hospício ¬¬_

_E para piorar a minha situação, não me verei livre desse lugar tão cedo ¬¬_

_Sabem onde eu vim parar? Na biblioteca._

_Sim AINDA estou presa ao Tadahiro_

_Sim eu não faço a mínima idéia de como isso aconteceu._

_Somente que estou sentada numa espécie de auditório improvisado, eu e o capim AZUL falso._

_Tudo é culpa dele, estou aqui passando mais uma das minhas situações aleatórias completamente desligadas da normalidade, sabem porque? Porque a BESTA tem medo de vacinas e saiu correndo da enfermaria assim que a enfermeira chegou._

_Mas porque eu estou sendo julgada? _

_Imagine:_

_Duas pessoas correndo (uma sendo arrastada naturalmente) completamente sem senso de direção nenhum, atropelando tudo e todos que se colocam na frente._

_É aí que entra a "lei de murphy" ele fez QUESTÃO de atropelar a pessoa mais poderosa da escola. Não, não foi o diretor, eu disse a MAIS poderosa da escola, que de acordo com os estudantes se chama "Kei" o presidente do grêmio estudantil e isso... Eu fiquei sabendo só depois._

**Kei:** EU CLAMO POR JUSTIÇA!! Ò.Ó!! **olha para a porta **E FECHEM A PORTA PORQUE EU SOU TIMIDO!! Ò.Ó!!! **gritou para a porta escancarada da biblioteca**

_Ele poderia ser o presidente do grêmio, poderia estar realmente machucado, mas TÍMIDO ele não era. Nem a pau u.ú._

**Alguém perto da porta: **ha-hai... o.o'' **fecha a porta**

**Kei: **como eu ia dizendo... EU FUI BRUTALMENTE AGREDIDO POR AQUELES BRUTAMONTES!!

**Aiki: **EI! Ò.Ó!

**Kei: **AQUELE brutamonte **apontou para o Tadahiro **e AQUELA brutamonta **aponta para Aiki** É! Contigo mesmo que eu to falando ! ò.Ó!

**Aiki: **¬¬''

_Esse aí é o Kei, ao contrario do Tadahiro ele já tem uma aparência mais normal, cabelo castanho médio curto cobrindo um pouco dos olhos com a franja, olhos azuis claro, delicadamente moldados por cílios de dar inveja, a pele de bebê e 3 piercings na orelha esquerda, ambas furadas. Além de ser, admito ¬¬, muito lindo e se vestir aparentemente bem, usava uma boina preta além do uniforme, casaco amarrado na cintura, a gravata um pouco frouxa e as mangas dobradas até os cotovelos._

_Mas não se engane pelas aparências, pelo menos foi isso que eu aprendi._

**Shiro:** Senhor Tadahiro e senhorita Aiki, os dois são acusados de agredir pessoas, correrem nos corredores, assustar uma profissional, berrarem pela escola além de machucarem o presidente do grêmio estudantil, algum de vocês negam uma dessas acusações?

_Esse aí era o "Juiz", era o que dava mais medo. Não, feio era a única coisa que ele não era. Mas o que dava medo mesmo era ter que encarar aquelas duas grandes pedras cor de jade que ele chamava de olhos. Olhos frios e direto, era intimidador. Os cabelos eram brancos prateados, longos e lisos, uma parte teimava em cair sobre aquele rosto esculpido pelos anjos. A beleza se comparava à do Kei. Mas amedrontava._

**Shiro:** nenhum de vocês negam algo? Então a pena de vocês será...

**Voz: **ESPEREM!!

**Todos: **O.õ? **olham para a porta**

_Ótimo... Mais uma doida ¬¬''_

**Barulho de alguém tentando empurrar a porta**

**Voz: **mer não ta abrindo. **silencio** Ei Vocês dois! **Silencio **É!! VOCÊS DOIS Aí!! OS DE UNIFORME!!

**Todos: **¬¬''

**Voz: **É!!! VOCÊS DOIS!! Ô DA MESMA CARA!! VEIAM CÁ!!

**Pessoa1 e 2: **O que foi agora!?

**Voz: **Ela ta aqui dentro!! A porta não quer abrir!!

_... peraí... o.õ... eu acho que eu conheço essa voz..._

**Voz:** NO TRÊS!! **Silencio **TRÊS!!

**Pessoa1: **Peraí!! Cadê o UM!?

_E essa também... o.õ..._

**Voz:** ta...UM... TRÊS!!

**Pessoa2: **DEIXA QUE EU CONTO!! Um...

**Kei: ****se levanta e vai até a porta**

**Pessoa2: **dois...

**Kei: ****roda a maçaneta**

_Porque as pessoas aparecem na PIOR hora?_

**Kei: ****abre a porta**

**Pessoa2: **TRÊS!! **Entram correndo três pessoas, ficam com um balde preso nos pés (!?) tropeçam, rolam e caem perto de Aiki.**

**Kei: **QUEM FOI O RESPONSAVEL PELO SURGIMENTO MISTERIOSO QUE NINGUÉM SABE COMO E INCOVENIENTE DESSES BALDES AQUI!? Ò.Ó!!

**Alguém: **Porque quer saber?

**Kei: **Porque está pessoa é um gênio!! Ò.Ó!!

**Aiki: **eu mereço ¬¬''

_Agora tenho três pessoas no meu pé... E QUEM são?_

_Resposta certa: Hana, Koryu e adivinhem? Nakashi._

**Hana: ****se levanta e balança os cabelos feito comercial de xampu **AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIKIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!! **Pula no pescoço de Aiki**

**Koryu e Nakashi: ****se levantam** huh? **Observam Aiki ficando azul por falta de ar **ù.ú'' ù.ú'' Hana solta ela...

**Koryu: **huh? **Olha para nakashi e aponta para Kei**

**Koryu e Nakashi: **O que está fazendo aqui Kei-sempai? O.õ?

**Kei: **o.o? Koo-chan? Naa-chan?

**Hana:** Koo-chaaaaan!! Naa-chaaaan!! A AIKI TÁ AQUI!!! VIU COMO ELA TÁ FELIIIIZ!?! TÁ ROXA DE FELICIDADE!!!

**Koryu e Nakashi: **NÃO! ELA TÁ ROXA PORQUE NÃO CONSEGUE RESPIRAR MESMO!! **Olham para Hana que AINDA esmagava Aiki **SOLTA ELA HANA!! Ò.Ó Ò.Ó!!

**Kei: **Koryu-san... Nakashi-san... **aura diabólica **

_Ih... mudou de "koo-chan" e "naa-chan" para "Koryu-san" e "Nakashi-san" a coisa não ta muito boa..._

_E HANA!! EU NÃO To CONSEGUINDO RES-pi... x.x_

**Koryu e Nakashi: **se-se-sempai? n.n'' n.n''? **se viram para Kei**

**Kei: **vocês por acaso conhecem... essa brutamonta? **Estalando os dedos**

**Koryu e Nakashi: **... **entreolha-se **... **olham para aiki mudando de roxo para azul** mas é claaaaaro que não! SEMPAI! u.ú'' u.ú''

**Kei: **o.o... **flores em volta **Que susto Koo-chan! Naa-chan!! n.n **Sorriso amigável **

**Hana:** Ç.Ç!! Koo-chan!! Naa-chan!! Como podem!? E todos aqueles anos que invadimos a casa da Aiki para ficar decorando as propagandas dos supermercados!?!? **Cantando **_"Mais na alegria mais no bom humoooor mais na qualidade na beleza e no saboooor"_

**Kei: **enquanto as outras crianças brincam de bola ou fritam seus neurônios num bom videogame **cara de pensador **vocês ficavam decorando a propaganda dos supermercados? ¬¬?

**Koryu e Nakashi: **Mas o favorito era aqueles com musica... U////Ú U////Ú

**Hana: **_"Lãs de aço, Tem esponja, Panos multi-uso, Saponááááceos...Hoje é festa na casa e no apê usou, passou, limpou! É Assolan, Fenômeno!"_

**Kei: **ah! Eu gostava daquele da pepsi twist... **vira de lado **"Cê não vai me dar um desses milhões de goles que tem dentro da sua pepsi twist!?" **vira para o outro lado** "NÃO!"

**Hana: **aiki... Ce ta parecendo os limoezinhos da pepsi twist... ta verde... o.o... **ainda esmagando Aiki nos braços**

**Aiki:** x.x...

**Koryu e Nakashi: **AAAAAHH!!! AA-CHAAN!!!** Soltam Aiki da Hana **HANA! A GENTE MANDOU VOCÊ LARGAR ELA!! Ò.Ó!! Ò.Ó!!

**Hana: **mandaram...?

**Koryu e Nakashi: **¬¬'' ¬¬'' sim... mandamos!

_Ah... eu estou... respirando... e estou sentido... O MEU BRAÇO!?! O.O!!_

**Aiki: ****olhando paralizada pelo braço **O.O

**Hana: **Que foi Aa-chan? o.õ?

**Aiki: **Ç.Ç... meu braçoo...

**Hana:** AH! n.n EU TAMBÉM TENHO UM!! NÃO!! EU TENHO DOIS!! E VOCÊ TAMBÉM!! VIU!! SOMOS MUITO PARECIDAS!! **Olha pra Koryu e Nakashi **AAAAH! °O°!! O Koo-chan e o Naa-chan também têem dois braços!!

_Porque está parecendo que ela NUNCA notou isso? U.ú'?_

_Essa é a Hana... ela é... Bem... ela é a minha melhor amiga... Ou pelo menos ela se autodenominou minha melhor amiga sem me perguntar nada. Ela é assim: Loira, magra, os olhos são azuis, e como meu tio tinha me dito, puxou totalmente o pai... o nome dele é.. é.. Deidara. Meu tio disse que isso explica totalmente porque ela é assim. Sério, ela é A CARA dele, só que ele é homem, e ela é mulher... mas os dois parecem mais um clone do outro... É que o pai dela... bem... tem cara de mulher... pelo menos foi isso que eu pensei quando eu o conheci._

**Koryu e Nakashi: **Hana-chan... todo mundo tem dois braços... se não têem são deficientes físicos... n.n n.n

_Esses dois aí são os gêmeos Koryu e Nakashi... Eles tem a mania de falar tudo ao mesmo tempo, além de se comportarem como "dois-em-um", eles são idênticos, mas eu consigo diferencia-los porque eu conheço o Koryu a mais tempo e porque o nakashi é o irmão gêmeo do mal. É sempre culpa dele. Eu sei. Eu sempre estou certa u.ú._

_Eles são filhos de um grande amigo do pai da Hana e do meu pai... O nome do pai deles é "Sasori", o meu tio sempre diz que ele e o meu pai eram parecidos, entende-se 'inteligentes'. Eles tem cabelos vermelho-vinho longos também, o MESMO corte, eles dizem que cortaram assim para ficarem parecidos com um personagem de um anime que viram... era... era... alguma coisa com "asakura"... o corte era do irmão gêmeo do mal do protagonista... A idéia? Foi do Nakashi. De quem mais? Os olhos deles também tem a mesma cor do cabelo. _

**Hana: **a é...? Eu não tinha notado... então... o capim azul ali é um deficiente físico? Não to vendo o outro braço dele o.o...

**Koryu e Nakashi: **Naaah sempai... Porque a Aa-chan ta aqui?

**Kei: **o.o?**pensa** AH! ELA ME ASSEDIOU!! Ò.Ó!!

**Shiro:** Ela machucou você **lendo um livro "Porque corrigir o que as pessoas falam"**

**Kei:** DÁ NO MESMO!! Ò.Ó!! ELA ME MACHUCOU!!

_Não! Tem uma GRANDE diferença! O.ó!_

**Koryu e Nakashi:** sempai... ela é nova por aqui... é natural que não saiba quem é o sempai... Onegai Sempai... perdoe ela...

**Kei:** não sei não u.ú, o que EU ganho com isso?

**Koryu e Nakashi:** Você ganha o respeito e a admiração de uma aluna nova.

**Kei:** ta, eu vou perguntar de novo, E O QUE EU GANHO COM ISSO? Ò.ó?

**Koryu e Nakashi:** Pense um pouco sempai... é mais uma para você e menos para Tsubasa...

**Kei:** ...**pensa** FECHADO! **Sorrisinho no rosto **primeiro eu vou dominar o colégio...depois a loja de doces... DEPOIS O MUNDO!! MUAHAHHAHAHHAHHA

**Aiki:** mas porque a loja de doces?

**Koryu:** Ce não vai acreditar nos absurdos que as pessoas fazem...

**Nakashi**: por um pedaço algo doce... imagina só: ano de 2045, mais de 13,000 pessoas morreram em busca do ultimo pedaço de pudim doce recheado no mundo...

**Koryu:** e agora, o ciclano-beltrano-da-silva virou o cara mais rico do mundo por ter essa raridade...

**Koryu e Nakashi:** terrível não? **Olhar vazio**

**Aiki:** claro... eu não conseguiria viver sem um pudim! **sorri**

_É claro que viveria, mas quando eles começam a falar assim a melhor saída é concordar e sorrir._

**Hana: **Mas Aa-chan...o que aconteceu com você?

**Kei: **é... até eu quero saber... EI SHIRO!! VEM CÁ!! O.ó/

**Aiki:** O meu tio me deixou aqui no colégio logo de manhã cedo porque ele tinha que resolver algumas coisas então como não tinha ninguém ainda, eu fiquei andando pelo colégio, então eu encontrei uma maluca que congelou o meu braço com o desse aí **aponta para Tadahiro **porque EXATAMENTE na hora que ela jogou aquele troço no meu braço esse ANTA trombou comigo.

**Shiro: **mas porque saíram correndo? **Bebendo guaraná-ice**

**Aiki:** Esse projeto de grama falsa tinha medo de agulhas, então quando a enfermeira se aproximou ele saiu correndo.

**Kei: **resumindo... foi tudo culpa do capim azul ambulante? **Olha para Shiro** aaah!! Nii-san!! Deixa um pouco para mim!! **Pula nas costas de Shiro e passa a cabeça por cima do ombro** Nii-saaaan!!

**Shiro:** Ò///Ó Kei!! Pare agora mesmo com essa pouca vergonha antes que aquelas malucas apareçam aqui novamente!!

_... tem dois GAROTOS na minha frente, um vermelho-pimentão (o shiro) e o outro montado nas costas dele como se brincasse de "cavalinho" como uma criança inocente... SÓ QUE ESSA CRIANÇA TEM A MINHA IDADE E DE INOCENTE ESSA CENA NÃO TEM NADA!! Ò.Ó!!_

**Kei:** ó.ò Demo shii-san... eu quero um pouco do seu guaraná... e não chame as meninas do COFY de malucas o.o...

**Aiki: **saúde.

**Kei:** o.õ?

**Aiki:** você tossiu.

**Kei:** não tossi não o.o

**Aiki:** você fez "cof" que eu ouvi.

**Koryu:** Não Aa-chan!

**Nakashi:** Ele disse "COFY"

**Aiki:** saúde.

**Koryu:** NÃO!!! "COFY" é a sigla de "Clube oficial das fãs de yaoi".

**Aiki:** mas parece um tossido...E QUEM INVENTOU UM CLUBE PARA UMA COISA COMO ESSAS?

**Shiro: **TOMA! **Dá o guaraná pro Kei** Agora sai das minhas costas!

**Kei: **arigato goisamashita Shii-san!! **Sai das costas do Shiro**

**Aiki:** mas... Porque o cofy ia aparecer aqui?

**Hana: **saúde.

**Aiki: **NÃO!! EU DISSE COFY!

**Hana:** por isso mesmo... você tossiu.

**Aiki: **Não! Eu disse COFY! COFY COFY!! COFY DE COFY!

**Hana: **cê tá passando bem? ta tendo uma crise de tosse, acho que o braço congelado não fez bem para você... **carinha de quem ta preocupada**ó.ò

_Eu odeio siglas assim, são horríveis, ninguém entende você, foi a mesma coisa quando eu fundei uma ong no meu antigo colégio._

"_Partido de União Mobilizadora"_

_Só que ninguém levava a sério, as siglas juntas era "P.U.M"_

**Aiki:** eu desisto ¬¬

**Shiro:** é porque elas gostam desse casal.

**Aiki:** que casal? O.õ?

**Kei:** Eu e o Shii-san!! **Sorriso de criança** demo o Shii-chan não gosta... E eu não gosto de homens... Mas é divertido deixar o Shii-chan com vergonha... a lá! Ele fica vermeliiiiiiiiiinhooo **puxando a bochecha de Shiro**

**Shiro: **É Horrível! PARA COM ISSO KEI!! Tudo o que eu faço ou digo pro Kei elas levam para o lado Yaoi da coisa ¬¬'' E JEI EU SHA DISHE PÁ VOCÊ PASHAR COM IJO! **As duas bochechas sendo puxadas pelo Kei** Ò////Ó!! _tradução:E Kei eu já disse para você parar com isso!_

**Koryu: **demo o Sempai...

**Nakashi: **... não gosta quando se trata do outro casal...

**Aiki: **AH! Vocês estão falando da Tsubasa? Eu também percebi... Kei você AMA a tsubasa não é?

**Kei:** ...

**Koryu:** quem é a Tsubasa?

**Nakashi**: eu acho que ela quis dizer dO Tsuba-san

**Koryu:** o.o...

**Todos menos Aiki:** OLHAM PARA O KEI

**Aiki:** o.õ? "Tsubasa" é um homem?

**Shiro:** o incrível é que ela acertou na mosca quem NÃO era para ter acertado.

**Kei:** NÃO SEI DAONDE VOCE TIROU ESSA POSSIBILIDADE IMPOSSIVEL DE SER CONCRETA QUE EU E O TSUBAKA NOS AMAMOS!! VOCÊ E TODAS AS OUTRAS!! EU ODEIO O JEITO PERFEITINHO DELE!! QUAL É!? ELE NÃO TEM NENHUM DEFEITO NÃO!? É SEMPRE "O TSUBSA FAZ ISSO, O TSUBASA FAZ AQUILO" EU FAÇO O MESMO E MUITO MELHOR DO QUE ELE!! PORQUE EU SOU MELHOR DO QUE ELE!! EU SOU MUITO MAIS PERFEITO DO QUE ELE!! ELE É GENTIL É!? POIS EU SOU O MS.GENTILEZA!? SE ELE É CARINHOSO, EU SOU O CARA MAIS CARINHOSO E AFETUOSO DESDE QUE O HOMEM INVENTOU A RODA!! EU ODEIO ELE!! ODEIO ELE!! ODEIO ELE ODEIO ELE ODEIO ELE!! ODEIO O CABELO DELE! ODEIO OS OLHOS DELE! ODEIO O SORRISO FALSO-PERFEITO DELE! ODEIO TUDO NELE!! ELE É UM MENTIROSO-METIDO-A-PERFEITO!! EU SOU MUITO MELHOR DO QUE ELE NÃO SOU!?!?

**Aiki:** **assustada** o.o

**Todos menos aiki:** CLARO!

**Kei:** AIKI!? EU SOU MELHOR DO QUE ELE OU NÃO SOU!?

_Nessas horas de dificuldade a gente tem que ser o mais carismático o possivel._

**Aiki:** LÓGICO QUE É!! NUNCA VI PESSOA TÃO MAIS PERFEITA QUE VOCÊ KEI!! Ò.Ó7!!

**Kei:** Acho bom!! **Olha para tadahiro** e você ô do cabelo azul ambulnte?

**Tadahiro: **MEU NOME É TADAHIRO!! TA-DA-HIRO!! NÃO CAPIM AZUL AMBULANTE, PROJETO DE GRAMA FALSA AZUL, E TUDO ISSO AQUI É NATURAL!! NATURAL!! **Sacudindo o braço ainda coberto de gelo** E PAREM DE FALAR QUE EU QUERO SAIR DAQUI!! EU NÃO SUPORTO ESSE LUGAR!! ME TIREM DA- **braço acerta acara de Kei** -qui... O.O...

**Kei: **AAAAH!! EU FUI COVARDEMENTE BRUTALIZADO!! DE NOVO!! Ò.Ó!! **com a mão no nariz vermelho **EU CLAMO POR JUSTIÇA!! Ò.Ó!!

**Aiki:** lá vamos nós começar tudo de novo. ¬¬''

* * *

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

xD gostaram!!! Gostaram!! To taum felizzz!!!

(gente eu ia chorar muito se ninguém gostasse Ç.Ç)

To feliz assim ó:

\...O.O.../

Como todo mundo pediu para eu continuar logo (sério eu senti a pressão dos olhares nas minhas costas xDDD'')

Ah sim! antes que me matem!! O.o!!

Como eu sou muito indecisa, e todo mundo concordou que eu poderia fazer algumas mudanças, eu fiz as "mudanças" e acabou que...

_TODO MUNDO ENTROU..._

o.o... sim.. meio absurdo não? Mas é que foi tão difícil de escolheeeeer T.T

Mas... infelizmente só vão aparecer a partir do próximo cap... se não esse ia ficar muito longo sabe? (se é que já não está xDD)

só não entraram aquelas pessoas que me pediram para escolher tudo ¬¬'' que aí eu mesma tinha dito que eu iria desclassifica-las (acho que isso foi no segundo post que eu fiz aqui o.o)

algumas eu mudei a aparência (porque gente tinha muito gente SUPER PARECIDA xD que eu achei melhor variar um pouco xD'') e teve gente que eu não mudei nada, e lógico também teve aquelas que viraram minhas favoritas e consequentemente vão aparecer mais xD porque eu simplesmente amei xDD, elas vão aparecer mais, mas não vai ser aquele absurdo de só elas aparecerem e as outras/os outros não xD

Teve gente que se inscreveu por email o.o! e até mesmo estes se inscreveram (tiveram pessoas da escola e do curso me pedindo para entrar – porque a Kisa, A Hana entraram..u.u'')

Este também foi um dos motivos pelo qual eu fiquei morrendo de medo de ter fracassado e de ter acabado com as esperanças de todo mundo Ç.Ç

Mas como todo mundo pelo menos fez um comentário positivo xD isso já me deixa muuuuuito aliviada i.i...

Agora vamos responder algumas reviews

**Danoninho **_Waaa xD é a Tsuru-sama mesmo xDDD só que só vai aparecer mais detalhes apartir do próximo cap_

**S2Taty AnjaS2**_ Foi a Yukio Tsuru quem congelou o braço da Aiki, mas só vão aparecer mais detalhes apartir do prox cap xD_

**Quartzo Cristal **_xDDD gostou? Pode usar o "Paulão da padaria" quando quiser Sempai!!! Ele é todo seu xDDD_

**Uzumaki Hyuuga Meme **_Que bom que você gostou do inicio!! Ç.Ç agora meu desafio é fazer você gostar desse cap também xDD tomara que você goste!! _

**neko-chan X3 **_Pronto! Falei! xDD e aí? Gostou da surpresa?_

**Lecka-chan **_FICO TÃO FELIZ QUE VOCÊ AMOU!! xDD acredite me aliviou muito!! TBM FICO MUITO FELIZ QUE VOCE RIU!! Essa me aliviou ainda mais xDD!! Kukukukuku não coloque a culpa na Aa-chan xDD ela foi só um instrumento nessa palhaçada toda! (é aquela coisa de estar no lugar..COMPLETAMENTE errado na hora errada xDD tadinha...tudo sobra para ela) Hahahaha tudo foi uma grande obra do acaso assim como tudo na vida dela xD_

**xD Lil's xD **_OUVI! Ò.Ó7 AQUI ESTÁ O CAP 2! Ò.ó _**cara de dever cumprido**

**kei: **ei... não era para você obedecer... ¬¬

**aiki: **Ta reclamando do que? Você apareceu ¬¬

**kei: **hoje em dia não se pode nem opniar as coisas que já falam que a gente vive reclamando ¬¬'

_Gostou da surpresa? xDD_ _Matar vocês de ansiedade? EU!? Magiiiiiiiiiiiinaaa... xDDD_

**Camis **_O Taa-chan? _(**tada: **JÁ DISSE PARA VOCÊ NÃO ME CHAMAR ASSIM!!! Ò.Ó!! **autora: **tah... tah... chan.. xDD ) _é que ele vive na casa do Ren quando foge do internato xDD, e a mãe do Ren é que vê (e faz) novela mexicana... mas todo mundo sabe que ele gosta... o problema é que ele não admite xDD_

_Vê escondido? Uma GRANDE possibilidade xDDD_

**Kadzinha **_SIM! x3! Continuei! xDD Gostou?_

**Aredhel Black **_Beeeem... "quem ficou com quem" vamos descobrir de pouquinho em pouquinho... (porque para o meu gosto e ...azar de vocês xDD se é que dá para chamar de azar... é que eu ODEIO quando fica OBVIO 'quem vai ficar com quem' eu gosto de fazer aquele joguinho tende? xDDD GOME-NE!!)_

**Shinta: **Porque ela se desculpa antes de fazer?

**Kei: **pelo mesmo motivo que você pergunta depois de SABER porque É ¬¬'

**Rodrigo DeMolay **_WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (liguem não eu tenho essa mania xDD) que bom que você gostou!! xDDD to taum felizzz Ç.Ç sério eu tava morrendo de medo de ninguém gostar o.o... Prometo (e eu lá posso prometer essas coisas?) que não irei decepcionar! Ò.ó!!_

**Hiei-and-shino **_XDDD huahauahu Hee-chan!! __Que bom que você gostou do cap!! xD E como eu já disse, todas entraram, inclusive você, mas vão aparecer de pouquinho em pouquinho ta? xDD_

_Fazem muito pior? Que tal uma sugestão? xDD seria muito engraçado isso acontecer com a Saa-chan não é? xD (claro depende da situação xD mas acho que você iria caprichar! xD)_

**Uchiha Hazel **_xDDD huahauahua Aiki-nee-chan Agradece por se importar!! xDDD mas ela prefere que você guarde a bazuca caso de repente ela disparar, porque se disparar, com certeza vai acertar nela xD_

"_como um imã gigante para confusões"_

**Aiki: **é tudo culpa da autora ¬¬'' e daquele débil mental... e da mulher-doida-congeladora-de-braços da Tsuru u.ú!

**Autora:** demo... é tão bom deixar você nessas situações xD

**Aiki: **ENTÃO QUER TROCAR DE LUGAR!? Ò.Ó!?

**Autora:** não n.n eu amo a minha vida.

**Aiki**: ¬¬'' droga!

**Hyuuga-Sonomi **_WAAAAA xD a Tsuki foi escalada sim xD porque eu AMEI essa duplinha, só que o Kenji ganhou uma surpresinha x SE-GRE-DO! Continua no próximo episodeo O.ó/_

**Hanna Yin-Yang**_ O tadahiro quer responder sozinho essa xD_

**Tadahiro: **Hanna-sempai, obrigada pela compaixão que nunca me dão Ç.Ç sempre sou alvo de piadinhas de "capim azul ambulante" ou "grama falsa azul mal feita" Ç.Ç estou realmente impressionado com a sua bondade, mas eu NÃO VEJO NOVELAS MEXICANAS. U.ú

**Aiki:** todo mundo sabe que você vê Taa-chan n.n

**Tadahiro:** ò.Ó CA-HAM!! "tadahiro quer responder SOZINHO"

**Aiki:** tah... tah... ¬¬'' **vai embora**

**Tadahiro: **Como eu ia dizendo, eu nunca vi novela mexicana, e felizmente nunca tive um contato mais aprofundado com o sexo oposto, não, eu NÃO sou gay, só porque eu ainda nunca tive nenhum contato com o sexo oposto e comentei algo sobre o Paulão, não signifique que eu sou gay u.ú. Mas muito obrigada pela solidariedade e se a autora permitir, irei recompensa-la! Ç.Ç!

**Noanohakobune 1080: **_WAAAAAA Que bom que você gostou do cap!! xD!! A hikari vai aparecer sim, mas daqui a pouco ta? xD _

Pronto! Respondi todas as Reviews! xDD

Agora eu vou descansar um pouco para ver se eu penso em algo para o próximo cap xD

To sequinha de idéias xDD

JÁ sei!

Vou me entupir de pipoca doce e coca-cola, afinal eu mereço u.ú... e também porque assim eu fico elétrica e penso num bando de coisas xDD

JA NE!!

Será que agradou? xD Ç.Ç tomara que sim...

Ç.Ç acho que vai virar mania... fiquei insegura agor xDD''

**Autora: **_"If i tould you once, i tould you twice..." _**cantando**


	6. EXTRA! Eu acredito em fadas?

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA O!!! QUE KAWAAAAIII!!!!

totaumfelizquepoderiaexplodirtotaumfelizquepoderiaexplodirtotaumfelizquepoderiaexplodir totaumfelizquepoderiaexplodirtotaumfelizquepoderiaexplodirtotaumfelizquepoderiaexplodirtotaumfelizquepoderiaexplodirtotaumfelizquepoderiaexplodirtotaumfelizquepoderiaexplodirtotaumfelizquepoderiaexplodirtotaumfelizquepoderiaexplodirtotaumfelizquepoderiaexplodirtotaumfelizquepoderiaexplodirtotaumfelizquepoderiaexplodirtotaumfelizquepoderiaexplodirtotaumfelizquepoderiaexplodirtotaumfelizquepoderiaexplodirtotaumfelizquepoderiaexplodirtotaumfelizquepoderiaexplodirtotaumfelizquepoderiaexplodirtotaumfelizquepoderiaexplodirtotaumfelizquepoderiaexplodirtotaumfelizquepoderiaexplodirtotaumfelizquepoderiaexplodirtotaumfelizquepoderiaexplodirtotaumfelizquepoderiaexplodirtotaumfelizquepoderiaexplodirtotaumfelizquepoderiaexplodir!!!!!!

Adivinhem só!? A Hana-chan escreveu uma fic pra mim, mas não é uma fic qualquer, ela escreveu uma fic DA MINHA FIC!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA QUE FELICIDADE!!!

Sério eu sempre tive esse sonho de alguém escrever uma fic da minha fic!! xDDDDDD!!!

TO TAAAAAAAAAAUM FEEEEEELIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZ!!! O O O O O O O O

TI BUTININHOOOOOOOO \O/ sério eu to muito feliz mesmo!! O (não consigo mudar de cara)

A Hana-chan xD (ou Pucca como eu gosto de chama-la xDD) ela escreveu uma fic com base na Insanity School xD NÃO É KAWAII!?!?! Ela sabe mais dos personagens por isso escreveu a fic!! xDDD NYAAAAAAAAAHHH EU ADORO VOCÊ HANA-CHAAAN!!!! WAAAA TE AMOOO!!!

Tudo bem '-' agora chega de adoração total a Hana-chan, e vamos comentar o fato que eu fiquei passada ao descobrir que em UM dia a "Insanity school" do 1. postado nas fics d naruto, passou para o 35 postado xDD'' EM UM DIA!! xDDD caí da cadeira quando vi isso xD'' bateu o record xDD'' (agora já está lá para os 66 e poucos xDD'' e só se passaram dois dias )

Bem! ò.ó/ como eu ainda não estou com nenhum pingo de criatividade (na verdade eu tenho a idéia base mais ou menos formulada, mas é que... na minha cabeça... não tem graça nenhuma... sério... eu peno para pensar em algo engraçado xDD'' estou vendo mais shows de comedia na warner só para ver se me inspira em algo xDD'' é que eu escrevo melhor fics triste u.u que são muito mais fáceis de se escrever... você não fica com aquela duvida que 'será que agradou?' porque não é para agradar e sim para fazer a pessoa refletir xDD'' mas até para alguns isso é difícil '-'... MAS CHEGA DE BLÁ BLÁ BLÁ! E vamos ao que interessa! Ò.ó/

Como eu não vou aparecer aqui em vão só porque eu recebi uma fic da minha fic xD'' eu vou colocar essa fic como extra aqui xDD WAAAAA UM EXTRA FEITO PELA HANA-CHAAAN!! ¬ TI FELIZ!! ¬ Agora a Kisa também ta fazendo um.. WAAAAA EU VOU EXPLODIR DE FELICIDADE!! O!! (eu sempre tive esse sonho O por isso estou muito feliz por ter se realizado!! Sempre quis ler uma fic da minha fic w alguns autores acham isso uma invasão ou falta de respeito por tomarem os personagens e coisa e tal, mas eu sinceramente, me sinto muito honrada w quem mais quiser mandar... eu ficarei IMENSAMENTE feliz e provavelmente colocarei como extra aqui para todo mundo ler w)

Muito obrigada Hana-chan, e agora...

* * *

**Cap. Extra **Eu acredito em fadas? ( arigato goisamashita Hana-chaaaan xDDD!!!)

_Droga, não consigo dormir._

_Não sei porque, mas quando isso acontece é Porque:_

_Me entupi de chocolate DENOVO antes de dormir e perdi o sono._

_Ou_

_A Cortina emperrou DENOVO e a luz lá de fora fica batendo na minha cara, que não me deixa dormir._

_Ou_

_É porque a Hana não para de..._

**Hana:** ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONC Z.Z...

_Roncar ¬¬'' porque eu ainda convido ela para dormir aqui em casa?_

**Hana: **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOONC ziziziziziz... Z.Z...

_Tá ela é a minha melhor amiga, e é normal melhores amigas dormires uma nas casas das outras... mas..._

_Bem, pelo menos não estamos na casa dela._

_Lá é uma sinfonia de Roncos._

**Hana: **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOONC ziziziziziz... Z.Z...

_A CARACA EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS!_

**Aiki:** Hana... **sacode Hana **Ei Hana...**sacode mais rapido **HANA ACORDA!! ACORDA Ô RONCADOR CINCO MIL! EU QUERO DORMIR!**Chuta Hana**

_Ah... esqueci... quando eu chuto ela... ela..._

**Hana:** BUÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA BUÁAAAAAAAAAAA!!! A AA-CHAN ME CHUTOU Ç.Ç!! ÇOÇ ELA ME MACHUCOU!! AA-CHAN!!! VOCÊ É MUITO MÁ!! MÁ!! SUA MÁ!! MÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

_Ai...meus...ouvidos... Porque... ela grita TÃO mais TÃO alto!?_

**Aiki:**CALA A BOCA HANA!! ASSIM VAI ACORDAR TODO MUNDO!!

**Hana: **Nyahh... Aiki... que horas são?**coçando um dos olhos com a manga do pijama**

**Aiki: **é hora de você parar de Roncar.

**Hana: **mas eu não ronco... .

_Ah não!? Então vai me dizer que eu to ouvindo coisas a NOITE INTEIRA?! Ò.Ó!!_

**Aiki:** Hana eu não quero ser chata... mas...

**Hana: **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONC zizizizzi Z.Z...

**Aiki: **O.O **abismada com o poder de Hana conseguir dormir tão rápido**

**Aiki: **O.O **ainda não acreditou**

_Droga... eu não consigo dormir com esse barulho todo..._

_Alguém aí tem ou fita durex, cola, grapeador, cadeado, agulha, aquela colinha que dá para fazer melequinha... u.ú qual era mesmo? 'Cola de isopor', super-bonde, esparadrapo, cola em tubo não serve porque não cola nada, cuspe também não cola nada..._

_Ninguém?_

_Então eu vou ter que me virar sozinha. _

**Aiki: ****se levanta da cama e passa por Hana.**

_Acho que... por aqui tem alg-_

**Hana: ****Segura o pé de Aiki que a faz dar de cara no chão (BUM! \Ò.Ó/) **ROOOOOOOOOOOOONCC zizizi... Z.Z...

_ALÉM DE TUDO AINDA É SONAMBULA!? Ò.Ó AH NÃO!! PORQUE É TUDO COMIGO!?_

_E QUE DROGA DE LUZINHA AZUL É ESSA NA MINHA CARA!?! Ò.Ó!?_

**Aiki: ****olha para a luzinha azul** hã? O.õ? que troço é esse? **Aiki pega um pedaço de jornal**

_Deve ser um vagalume... _

**Aiki: ****Dá uma porrada no "vagalume"** ò.Ó HÁ! Peguei você!

**Luz azul: **AI! X.x!!

**Aiki:** ah desculp... O.O!!

_ESSE TROÇO ACABOU DE DIZER "AI"!? O.O??_

_... respira Aiki... _

_Você está sonhando... luzes azuis não dizem "ai" u.ú..._

_Nenhuma luz dia "ai" _

_Putz eu tinha que sonhar logo com o ronco da hana como trilha sonora!? TT eu não mereço isso..._

**Luz azul:** aiaiaiaia... x.x **passando a mão num galo enorme que é maior que a cabeça **SUA BRUTAMONTA! Ò.Ó! COMO OUSA ME CONFUNDIR COM UM INSETO!?

**Aiki: **? o.o? esse jeito de falar... **chega mais perto da luz azul** O.O!! KEI!?! É VOCÊ?!? PORQUE ESTÁ EM TAMANHO MINIATURA!? E...e... porque tem asinhas na sua roupa?... e Porque está brilhando...PFF... **coloca a mão na boca**

_Era o kei mesmo... mas estava.. tão pequenininho que cabia na palma da minha mão._

_Ele estava todo vestido de branco, parecia mais aqueles Chibi SD de anime sabem? Com azinhas atrás e brilhando "azulamente"._

_Conhecendo o Kei, não tinha como não rir nessa._

**Aiki:** PUAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAH XDDDDD HAUHAUHUHUHAUHUHAUHAUAHAAUAHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUAH!! HAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHU!! UH AHUAHUAHU!UAHUAHUHAUH!!!

**Kei: **PARE DE RIR AGORA MESMO SUA MONSTRENGA INSOLENTE! Ò.Ó EU NÃO VIM DE MUITO LONGE PARA SER COVARDEMENTE BRUTLIZADO E OUVIR RISOS AS CUSTAS DOS MEUS TRAJES E MEU TAMANHO!! E AINDA SER CONFUNDIDO COM UM INSETO!!

**Aiki:** PUAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAH **Não ouviu nada** HAUHAUHUHUHAUHUHAUHAUAH!!!! **Rolando no chão de tanto rir **AAUAHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUAH!! HAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHU!! UH AHUAHUAHU!UAHUAHUHAUH!!!

**Kei: **PARE DE RIR IMEDIATAMAMENTE!! \Ò.Ó/ **balançando os braços** SE NÃO VOU TER QUE USAR DOS MEUS PODERES PARA CALAR-TE A BOCA!! Ò.Ó!!

**Aiki:** claro...

**Kei: **ò.ó

**Aiki: **pff... pffff...

**Kei: **Ò.Ó

**Aiki: **PUAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!!! NÃO... DÁ... HAUAHUAHUAHUAH PARA... HAUAHUA SEGURAR!!! xDDDD

**Kei:** ...ç.ç... **carinha de choro**

**Aiki:**huahauu...

**Kei:** Ç.Ç

**Aiki:** ahn... não chora não ó.ò...

**Kei:** ÇÇ... **fazendo bico**

**Aiki:** não chora... Ó.Ò **facilmente comovida por coisas kawaiis**

**Kei:** ÇOÇ BUÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Aiki: **Ó.Ò calma... calma... **abraça kei** não chore mais...

_Pera ... O que eu to falando!? O.O O QUE EU ESTOU FAZENDO!! Ò.Ó!! É O KEI!!_

**Kei:** kukukukukukuk **se enfia na roupa de aiki **

**Aiki:** SAI DE DENTRO DE MIM SEU PULGÃO PERVERTIDO!! Ò.Ó!!!

_Que droga.. ele é rápido!! Ò.Ó!! EPAAAAAAA Aí não!!_

**Aiki:** PODE PARAR AÍ!! Ò.Ó!!

**Hana:** **meio acordada meio dormindo** ..? .? Aiki...?

**Aiki:** SAI DE DENTRO DE MIM!!! Se batendo tentando tirar Kei de dentro da roupa

**Hana:** O.O!!! AIKI!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH \°O°/ A AIKI FOI TOMADA POR UM ESPIRITO MALIGNO!!! SAI DE DENTRO DELA!!

**Aiki:** hã? Hana? Não /o/ HANA!

**Hana: ****pega a vassoura**SAI AGORA DE DENTRO DELA!!

**Aiki:** NÃO!!

**Hana:** a não vai sair!!?! Ò.Ó!! VAI SAIR A VASSOURADAS ENTÃO!!

**Aiki:** ESPERE HANA!! LARGUE ESSA VASSOURA!! O.O!!

**Hana:** Não se preocupe Aiki!! EU VI NUM FILME QUE ESPIRITOS MALVADOS SAEM DO CORPO DA PESSOA ÀS VASSOURADAS!!!

**Aiki:** É POR EXATAMENTE ISSO QUE EU ESTOU PEDINDO!! LARGUE ESSA VASSOURA!! E DA ONDE VOCÊ TIROU ESSA...!!! HANA!!

**Muitas vassouradas depois **

**Hana:** ahn... então foi você que estava na roupa da aa-chan o.o **com kei na palma da mão**

**Aiki:** **toda dolorida** seu pulgão desgraçado! Estou toda doida por tua culpa!ò.Ó!

**Kei:** se não tivesse rido de mim não estaria...

**Hana:** AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!

**Aiki e Kei:** O QUE FOI AGORA!?! E VOCÊ PARE DE FALAR QUANDO EU FALO!! Ò.Ó!!

**Hana:** Você é um anão!! O.O!! A GENTE PODE FAZER 3 PEDIDOS AA-CHAN!! EU QUERO UM MILHÃO!! E... pera... eu sempre quis uma casa de boneca de chocolate mas o papai sempre disse que era besteira e que não ia durar um dia... AH!!eu também quero uma geladeira enorme que caiba a minha mina de sorvete !! ò.Ó!! Pera... dá para fazer uma promoção de 3 em 1? O.o?

**Aiki:** são gênios que atendem pedidos, não anões.

**Kei:** E EU SOU UMA FADA!! Ò.Ó!!!

**Aiki:** ...

**Hana:** ... '-'... ahn... ele é uma fada...

**Aiki:** pffff...**segurando o riso**

**Kei:** calabocalarium!! FECHE A BOCA DESSA GAROTA!! Ò.O!! **magiquinha que faz um durex vermelho gigante calar a boca da Aiki.**

**Aiki:** mfhfhfhfh ò.ó!!!

**Kei:** bem melhor u.ú

**Hana:** senhor fada... você não parece uma fada...

**Kei:** pensava que eu seria como? O.ó?

**Hana:** sei lá... com roupas feita de plantas... mas essa blusa parece ser plástico recliado '-'...

**Kei:** é que o mundo vai se modernizando nós fadas também temos que nos modernizar u.ú

**Hana:** ahn... ta... Mas você pode antender um pedido nosso? TIPO UM ANÃO MAGICO!? °O°?

**Kei:** gênio... ¬¬ aff esquece... posso sim, mas só quatro pedidos. Dois para cada uma u.ú.

**Hana:** VIU!! EU DISSE AIKI!! ELE É UM ANÃO MAGICO!! Ò.Ó!!

**Kei:** Fada

**Aiki:** ¬¬''

**Hana:** Senhor Anão...

**Kei:** fada.

**Hana:** senhor fadão então '-'... eu posso desejar qualquer coisa?

**Kei:** tudo o que você quiser, fama, fortuna, amor...

**Hana:** EU QUERO UM CHOCOLATE QUENTE COM RASPINHAS DE CHOCOLATE, COM MUITO XANTILY E COM MARSHMELLOW!! \ò¬ó/

**Kei:** ... se é como você deseja... ¬¬'' **fazendo magica** "chocoaltium quentium com raspinhuns de chocolatiuns com muituns xantilyuns e marshmellowuns"...

**Aparece o chococolate quente com... aff você entendeu xDD''**

**Hana:** WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! °O°!! NOSSA E NÃO É QUE APARECEU MESMO!?!

**Kei: **E o que você quer agora? Fortuna? Fama?

**Hana:** QUERO SABER QUEM MATOU O LUCINALDO DA NOVELA "ADEUS PARA SEMPRE ETERNO SEM FIM" ò.ó!!!

**Kei:** desculpe, mas isso eu não posso dizer até eu tenho os meus limites u.ú.

**Hana:** Lucinaaaaldo... Ç.Ç...

**Kei:** E você Aiki?

**Aiki:** mffhfhf ¬¬

**Kei:** ta! Deseja tirar a venda! Tirarium a vendarium **pula na aiki e tira com as próprias mãos sem mágica nenhuma** Pronto! Qual é o seu próximo pedido?

**Aiki: **EI! ISSO NÃO FOI UM PEDIDO! VOCÊ NEM FEZ MAGICA!!

**Kei: **pedido é pedido! Ò.Ó!! **pera faz sinal para Aiki esperar** Ô CONTRA-REGRA!! CADÊ O MEU CHÁ!?

**Aiki:** pra que você chamou o contra...

**Aparece Tadahiro com uma bandeja de chá**

**Aiki:** CAPIM AZUL AMBULANTE!? EM VERSÃO MINI!! O.O!!

**Tadahiro:** é dinheiro u.ú dinheiro é bom e eu gosto!

**Kei:** ME PASSA LOGO O MEU CHÁ!! **Bebe e cospe na cara de tadahiro** SABE MUITO BEM QUE EU NÃO GOSTO DE CHÁ!! EU SOU MACHO!! SÓ TOMO CAFÉ !! E BEM FORTE!! Ò.Ó!!

**Tadahiro:** então porque pediu!? **Limpando a cara suja de chá**

**Kei:** Só para curtir com a sua cara mesmo!! Ò.Ó!! AGORA SE MANDA DAQUI QUE EU NÃO TO A FIM DE FICAR OLHANDO ESSE POM-POM AZUL FEDENDO A CHÁ!! ANDA!! XISPA!! CHÔ!! DESINFETA!!

**Tadahiro:** eu não recebo para isso ¬¬ **vai embora**

**Aiki: **voltando ao assunto, eu tenho direito a dois desejos!! Ò.Ó!!

Kei: ta.. ta... Qual é o primeiro?

Aiki: hmm... A PAZ MUNDIAL!! Ò.Ó!!

Kei: ninguém pode mudar o futuro senhora, nem eu, PROXIMO PEDIDO!!

Aiki: ta... er... Ah! Já sei!

_Assim eu posso conhecer o meu pai...!_

**Hana: **EU DESEJO QUE O ANÃO MAGICO SE TORNE UM HUMANO!!

_Eu acho que vou me matar T.T eu definitivamente não mereço isso_

**Aiki: **HANA!! O PEDIDO ERA MEU!!

**Hana:** ué... mas você nunca viu os 101 dalmatas? No final ao em vez de comer a maçã a mocinha deseja que o boneco-de-madeira se torne um humano!

**Aiki:** ISSO NÃO ERA 101 DALMATAS!! Você misturou Alladin, com Branca de neve e com o PINOQUIO!! TT!!!

**Hana:** a misturei é? o.o... eu jurava que era assim..

**Um luz em volta de kei brilha forte**

"**PONG"**

**Kei aparece com um humano**

**Aiki: **O.O!!

**Hana:** O.O!!

**Kei:** **de costas para ela** o.õ? que ventinho é esse aqui em baixo? AAAAAAAAAAH!!! EU TO PELADO!! O.O!!!

**Aiki:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!! Tapando o rosto

**Hana:** tapando o rosto só para imitar aiki

**Aiki:** SEU PERVERTIDO!!

**Kei:** A CULPA NÃO FOI MINHAA!! Ò.Ó!!!

**Hana:** heh... n.n e o príncipe Kei e a princesa Aiki viverão juntos e apaixonados para sempre!

**Aiki e Kei:** CALA A BOCA HANA!! E VOCÊ !! PARE DE FALAR QUANDO EU FALO!! AGORAAAA!! Ò.Ó Ò.Ó!!!

_**Fim **_

* * *

**Comentário da Hana:**

AIKI-CHAAAAAAAN!! Ce sabe que eu te adoro não é!? Foi por isso que eu fiz essa fic para você!! Tomara que tenha gostado!! E se não gostou com os olhos de fogo e com duas facas na mão VOCÊ VAI SE VER COMIGO!!

Ah! Eu não sou boa com historias... a camilasso me ajudou muito nessa mas eu adorei trabalhar com os seus personagens!! Ocê é muito criativa menina! O.O! Não fique insegura! Você escreve muito bem!!

Pode sempre contar comigo!! O.o7

Acho que vou escrever mais uma 3 foi divertido!!x3 o Kei é muito legal de se escrever!!!

SUCESSO PARA VOCÊ!!

Da sua _MELHOR AMIGA DE TODAS QUE VOCE NÃO VAI ACHAR IGUAL_ pucca

* * *

**Comentários da autora (do insanity school, no caso eu mesma xD)**

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ELA NÃO É FOFA GENTEM!?! O!! SIM PU-PU!!! EU AMEI A HISTORIA!! E RI MUITO!!

Porque você não se inscreve aqui no fanfiction o.o? Seria tãaaaaaaaao legal Ç.Ç!!!

Bom, agora só para fazer uns comentários para o prox cap:

**PARA O PROX CAP ( mas não significa que usarei isso para o prox cap x3) EU PRECISO DA MUSICA QUE MAIS CARACTERIZE O SEU PERSONAGEM, TEM QUE SER MUITO IGUAL MEEEEEESMO O.O!! **

**Tem que ser A MUSICA! Ta? Se quiserem saber das modificações que eu fiz para ajuda-los é só deixar na review!**

Já neeeeeeeeeeeee e até o prox cap!!

Ass: Aiki

Obs: quem quiser fazer que nem a pucca eu não ligo não, muito pelo contrario, eu ficaria imensamente feliz xDDD JÁ NE!!

Obs2: eu responderei as reviews no prox cap ta!? É que esse aqui é só um extra da pucca e eu liberei esse para só a pu-pu mesmo x3 JÁ NE! (pela terceira vez xDD'')


End file.
